lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Robin Patterson
Hi Robin. Great to see you over here. I wish you luck in getting this wiki off the ground. It hasn't seen very much activity yet, but I'm sure it has a lot of potential. Angela (talk) 02:33, 23 May 2005 (UTC) Hi Robin, thanks for the comment about my work. I have finished the character page but there may be people who i have missed out. I tried promoting the site over at Star Wars Wikicity, and I see that Angela and Firebird have joined us in our work. --Darth Mantus 14:57, 24 May 2005 (UTC) Tolkien Wikicity I just looked over at the Tolkien Wikicity and it seems as though we are just going to be doing the same things as their doing over there. Before i write any more pages I must ask: Is this wikicity just to do with the LOTR films? or is it similar in most ways to the Tolkien Wikicity? --Darth Mantus 12:35, 25 May 2005 (UTC) Logo Thanks for your comment. Do you know how to save the image with no background, and just a transparent background than the white that currently surrounds it? --GandalfTheBlack 07:12, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) EnWP template Hello. I have put instructions in Template talk:EnWP. Let me know if you have any further questions. -- JamesTeterenko 04:08, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) De-fragmentation (Warning: This seems unrelated to you at first, please read all the way through) Well, I started a Dungeons and Dragons wiki since I loved the game, and then found my way to the soon-to-be-released Dungeons and Dragons Online, and ended up creating a sub-wiki for that, then tried to register a domain for it and found another person had had the same idea and had started one, but it had no content, so we combined, and he said he was also starting a middle-earth online wiki and had registered meowiki and mewiki domains, then I had the thought that me was better suited to a Middle Earth wiki than a Middle Earth Online wiki, so I though: What the heck, we already have 4 wikis, another couldn't hurt - then I decided to register lotrwiki.com too, and found that it was taken. The site that *was* there was totally dead and unused, but a link to here was prominently there; then when I got here I saw the note above about another tolkien wiki, and had the same though I had had earlier with ddowiki.com and ddowiki.net - there is too much fragmentation in the wiki commuity. I don't believe, as wikipedians seem to, that all content in the world should be on wikipedia and there should be no other wikis, but I do think multiple wikis on very similar topics is rather redundant. So, I propose merging LOTRwiki into the EnterWiki network - you would still be yourselves, same admins, just on our dedicated server (that doesn't support advertising on a wiki) and with out CSS (dark instead of light). There is no point in having multiple wikis trying to suck up eachother's resources when they could instead work together, right? I am willing to negotiate greatly, I just want the best for the wiki community and especially users looking for information. -- ℑilver§ℑide 09:02, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) :This is the new enterwiki network admin wondering whether you ever say silver's post... Peerless (66.58.239.135) @ }12:03, 25 February 2006 (UTC){ ::I read silver's post. If he or she wants to persuade w:Wikicities management that some sort of merger is a good idea I won't stand in their way. This wiki is flourishing without any recent promotion by me. Robin Patterson 02:48, 2 March 2006 (UTC) :::If anything, they should be merged here. http://en.lotrowiki.ws/w/Lord_of_the_Rings - one sentence on Lord of the Rings (is that the right place?) Gimli 14:14, 3 March 2006 (UTC) create new pages ok I will try to keep that in mind. I think I can see how to change the create new pages thing, which you may be able to do because you're an admin here - this text is copied from meta here : Gimli 00:19, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) NOTE:You will need to be logged in with Sysop privileges First you need to go to the "special pages" link. Then click on "All system messages". Find and click on "nogomatch". click on "Edit this page". now the magic happens! replace the existing text with the following: No page with that title exists You can create an article with this title Please search Wikipedia before creating an article to avoid duplicating an existing one, which may have a different name or spelling. Save and that's it! NOTE:if you try to preview or just view this page by itself it will not look right. After saving try searching for something random. you will get the "No page with the title exists - you can create an article with this title" text and link! hooray! Awesome! Thanks for doing that, its much better! Gimli 23:30, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Its strange, it was working before, but now it isnt. It brings up the text: " You can create an article with this title" Gimli 11:27, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Barnstar (thought this might be a cool idea, stole from wikipedia) Gimli 03:20, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :Yes its probably good to have barnstars at any wiki, I should try and put a middle earth image on it though, maybe a quenya letter or something to make it unique for here Gimli 08:10, 24 March 2006 (UTC) admin Hi Robin, have you considered Duke Starhopper's request for admin? I think he would make a good admin here Gimli 12:18, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :I appreciate the support, Gimli. For that matter, I think he should be an admin as well. He does a lot of hard work and creates a lot of articles. (If Gimli is a she, I appologize) Duke Starhopper 20:54, 3 May 2006 (UTC) Question First off, thanks for the adminship. I won't let you down. Secondly (and my question) what is the difference between a Bureaucrat and a sysop? Duke Starhopper 22:46, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Need Help from an Admin Hey, great job on this wiki, it is coming along very nicely. I hate to bother you with something so trivial, but an anon is vandalizing the Gandalf article, maybe you or another admin could lock the page or something? --Quidon88 14:04, 17 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the note You left me on on Travel I agree with you that there is some overlap between cities and travel. I would like to minimize that and over time perhaps merge the two efforts, but for now, I think that a pet lover would like to see all travel options for people with pets, as an example. Travel is one piece of each city guide, but travel itself is a huge topic with lots of sub-groups, so I am hoping there is room for both to live happily. Any suggestions or advice is really appreciated! --Gil 01:22, 26 June 2006 (UTC) Re: Lord of the Rings No problem. :) As for IE6, well, let's say it not problem free. :P G.He(Talk!) 00:27, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Template Here's a template that you could use on your user page.-- 12:40, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Moved I was wondering IF I requested a LOTR Fanon site, would anyone here actually edit on it. Just thought I would ask. Darthraul 00:30, 1 April 2007 (UTC)Darthraul EMERGENCY!! Block this user LOTRsuckscock , Look what the ba****d did special:contributions/ LOTRsuckscock!!!!!!!! The Evil O'malley 21:59, 3 September 2007 (UTC) New Tool I thought I would let you know of a new tool that the admins should check from time to time - -- 21:55, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :"No such special page" now. Robin Patterson 02:39, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Merge Vote A Merge has been suggested for this wiki and the Tolkien Gateway; the precise details have not yet been agreed upon. Therefore would you care to vote, if so would you mind registering your intention here.-- 09:59, 24 May 2008 (UTC) New Bot I'm working on creating a new bot to work on changing some categories. I have created a new account for the bot to use but since I don't have Bureaucrats access I can't change it's permission level to be Bot. The new account is User:Razor77 Bot, thanks for you help. - Razor77 16:22, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Never mind. I just read over some thing and found that I need to contact a Helper. Sorry to bother you - Razor77 16:33, 26 July 2009 (UTC) FA articles I am a longtime contributor to many different wikis and am always happy to find a new one that I can work on. I also like to help jump start various pages that are important to a wiki but are frequently overlooked and neglected. One that I can see might need some improvement is that related to Featured Articles. It is always good to have a new article of good quality on the main page and I was wondering if you or any of the other administrators would be interested in giving me a hand with creating a process that will allow new articles to be chosen daily. I really don't want to sound arrogant and pompous or anything like that here, I am just interested in improving the quality of the wiki. Anyway, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 01:17, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I do see your point on the matter. I have seen such a system on other wikias but they are the more heavily trafficked ones. The main thing would be getting the ball rolling and making sure that other users besides just the admins nominate and vote on the articles. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 00:02, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Custom skin Hi Robin. I tried contacting DarkLantern last week (since he's the most recent active admin), but he's chosen to not reply to me, so I'm messaging you because you're a bureaucrat. We at Wikia would like to give the LOTR wiki a visual upgrade in the form of a custom skin. I recently designed several skin templates, and I think any of the ones listed below would make a good skin, or at least a good starting point. *red *blue *orange *gray Any of the colors can tweaked (main background, sidebar widgets, article area, etc) so take a look at them and leave a message on my talk page when you get a chance. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 21:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Skins 1, 2, 3, 4 Holy delayed reply, Batman! Yeah that was from way back in January - custom skins for Monaco. Doesn't apply now, but doesn't matter. The will allow admins to easily make nice looking custom skins with the 'New Look'. JoePlay (talk) 01:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Requests A helpful user who is very quick at informing me of vandalism and undoing it here when I am not here, I believe has earned the right to rollback privileges and as you have bureaucrat rights you might grant it. Is that possible to be done? I tried to contact User:KingAragorn about it but there was no reply.--DarkLantern 18:34, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ? Thank you for those rights but I didn't see my change of User's status in the User rights log, and there is no evidence that I am a bureaucrat yet. Am I missing something?--DarkLantern 14:27, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Request for vote on article merges I was wondering if you would kindly give your votes on the current articles for merging. Thank you.--DarkLantern 22:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) On Browse category idea & other ideas I agree with you. You can just go ahead and do it if you want. Could you give thought to the current LOTR:Articles for deletion and Forum:Articles to be merged? There is also a debate, which I started regarding the standardization of place names here and whether they should be the most popular and well known names or the Elvish names. :I've commented on the latest merger proposal. I don't generally support deletions on a growing wiki but I seldom object. If you tell me where to find "standardization of place names here and whether they should be the most popular and well known names or the Elvish names" I'll look at it; I couldn't find it in a comprehensive search. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:09, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::See: Forum:Naming standards for further discussion.--DarkLantern 08:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry if I misunderstood you on the matter regarding the Forum:Naming standards. I hope you'll continue to participate in it. What do you think of my view on Category talk:Places.--DarkLantern 03:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Category redirect problem Excuse me, I seem to be having a problem with redirecting a category see the following: Category:Non-canonical Villians and Category:Non-canonical Villains. I placed the redirect template on Non-canonical Villians but why then didn't the articles carry over to the new category? I ask you because in the past you were involved with template. Thanks for any help you can give.--DarkLantern 02:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Categories don't redirect automatically. Replied in more detail on DL's talk page. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) New films Hi Robin, My name is Peter and I'm the Programming Manager at Wikia. I'm a HUGE lotr fan and this wiki and can't wait for the new Hobbit films. I wanted to posit a few ideas for you and your team with regards to promoting An Unexpected Journey. We'd love to do something fun for the community on the wiki, whether it be secure interviews with actors, some sort of contest with prizes, social media promotions, etc. etc. I'm hoping to start a dialogue with you and your community as far as the ideas you might like, might like less, might want to suggest... Feel free to contact me anytime on my user page. Thanks.... User:Bchwood Userpage editing I’m sure you had good intentions in editing that User's page but editing peoples' user pages is something that should not be done here, as it is their Userpage unless there is some special reasons see here for example: http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rain_Thalo#User_infobox_problem or because it has been vandalized. I ask that you please respect that.--DarkLantern 03:55, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :In my personal case, I think it's fine. You made it better, especially since I didn't even know how to link to the category without your page popping up in the category. Thanks, mate.--Nognix 12:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I saw you profile on another wiki... I saw your profile on anther wiki, Living Dinopedia Wiki. If you think you can help, please do. Requests Any interest in participating in Forum:Project: Tolkien Gateway and Wikipedia copies removal (need more attention), opinions on LOTR:Articles for deletion, and opinions on Forum:Articles to be merged. It might be nice of you to look in from time to time unless you already do. Thank you.--DarkLantern (talk) 04:44, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :What part did I delete? I ended up agreeing with your proposal that Copying from Wikipedia was a good start to article but I still believe never-the-less that people should still reword and rewrite it IN their OWN words in the end. Help me understand then!--DarkLantern (talk) 04:23, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::You deleted the whole contribution. Can't you see that from the "versions" link I gave you? Maybe check these two lines from the page history: ::*(cur | prev) 2012-01-27T17:06:38‎ DarkLantern (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (2,323 bytes) (-772)‎ . . (undo) ::*(cur | prev) 2012-01-27T16:49:20‎ Robin Patterson (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (3,095 bytes) (+772)‎ . . (Copying from Wikipedia is good as a starter) (undo) ::-- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:17, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Hmm, well then it was a mistake then, I'm sorry. I hope you will still participant, regardless but I am still a firm believer in people eventually coming around to rewrite the article in their own words.--DarkLantern (talk) 06:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Rights Could you please take a look at my Request for Rollback Rights. Thanks, Keelan717 ( Talk ) 08:17, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Affiliates Hello, I am from the Once Upon a Time wiki located at onceuponatime.wikia.com. I am proposing that the Once wiki affiliate with the Lord of the Rings wiki. I do not know if the Lotr wiki does affiliation, and to be honest, I understand Once Upon a Time likely has little in common with Lotr except that I have seen both showcased at Comic-con before. However, I will say that some of our members at the Once wiki also love the Lotr franchise very much (including myself), and I think it would do good to affiliate. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for your time. --Applegirl (talk) 05:18, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, an affiliate is simple. Basically, the two wikis exchange banners, and both are used as banner links on the opposite wiki. You can have a separate page for Affiliates, or put an affiliate list somewhere on the homepage. --Applegirl (talk) 22:14, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Partnership hello I wanted to be my partner lotr wiki wiki link in my profile on this section of my site, and please enable chat is a good idea and also helps find errors in the wiki pages. Lord Tyranus (Holoprojetor) 23:12, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Auto welcoming feature I agree but it has to be this welcome message as it has a link to the rules--DarkLantern (talk) 01:13, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Re Parter http://pt.indianajonespedia.wikia.com/wiki/ this is the link obs this wiki is portuguese, and the chat not necessary for my personality. Lord Tyranus (Holoprojetor) 19:46, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hey Robin, I've recently created a comprehensive catalog for all the categories (as a quick reference), I still have to fully organize though and then I'll move to correct most of the categories which are misplaced but anyway, as I've noticed you've recently added some categories (which I'm guessing they were the ones linked to the former Category:Categories), then I think you ought to take a look, much easier to categorize them through it and it will avoid the existance of duplicates. Note that while the list already contains all categories (that are not in route to deletion), the work is still at 50%. ;) Winterz (talk) 14:42, April 4, 2013 (UTC) New video clipping tool available for testing Hello! I am writing to let you know that Wikia has an exciting test we are running and I wanted to ask if you would like to participate. We are currently testing a video clipping tool in partnership with a company called Anyclips. The tool allows admins to create clips of specific scenes and moments from their favorite movies and embed them on their wikis. Anyclip has developed the tool and is providing the content. All clips will be available immediately for your wiki, and still available once the test is over. Related to your wiki, Anyclips has access to all 3 LOTR movies. Would you or your fellow admins be interested in testing out the tool? I’ve written out detailed instructions here and can give you access via your email address. I'm left a message for DarkLantern and HiddenVale. HiddenVale doesn't have the time to work on it currently. Part of this test is for us to gain a better understanding of users’ interest in creating clips of specific scenes and moments from movies as well as obtain general feedback on the Anyclip editing tool. Please let me know if this is something you or your community is interested in testing. We think clips could provide an interesting new form of content on your wiki, and allow you to highlight quote, scenes, characters and much more. Let me know if you would like to try it out and I can provide you with a log in, as well as further instructions. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:19, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Robin, I just wanted to stop by again and see if you had any interest or think another admin might. Let me know, thanks! Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:55, September 9, 2013 (UTC) What does it take to become an administrator? I was just wondering what it takes to become an administrator on this wikia site, it only has 4 active admins at the moment and most wiki's I know have at least 10. For a wiki this size, it needs a bit more people in charge to answer questions maybe. Anyway, how does one beocme an administrator? Do you have to be here for a certain period of time, or does it depend on the level of information you know? I'd really like to be one, I just think I need permission from someone who is already an admin. Dairyman88 (talk) 03:15, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :Correct, to become an administrator you would need action from a bureaucrat. A contributor can answer questions without being an admin. Are there any areas of this wiki where you think there could be improvements if there were more admins? Have you looked at ? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) 'Thanks' Thank you for that link explaining everything you can do as an administrator, it's an easy "how to." And yes, there are a lot of things I'd like to change or "modify" if I were to become an admin. I would add badges here as many wikia's do this and is a way of thanking and rewarding participants for contributing. Another thing I'd try to change is the theme or "back picture" on the wikia, we could replace the picture at the back with Gandalf riding with a recent picture of The Hobbit ''movie backdrop that I can create in Photoshop. Of course I wouldn't just change it, I'd probably have a vote for members or other admins to vote upon. Lastly, I might get the Chat Box up and running again as a "help section." No one every uses the chat and I think it is a huge waste on here. I'd like to moniter is and make sure people are keeping chats clean and everything. So yes, if I could be nominated to be an admin, I'd really like that a lot, it seems like you guys could always use a little more help here. :) Dairyman88 (talk) 02:25, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :That would be best on the forum so that all admins and others can find it and discuss it. I'm copying it to the forum. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:11, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thank you for re-posting this. :) Dairyman88 (talk) 13:22, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Custom Video Hi Robin, We thought it would be cool to produce a video for you guys to promote Desolation of Smaug. I like the content you've compiled on http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Smaug and think it would make for a nifty "Know Thy Enemy" type video. Let me know your thoughts... Peter 19:20, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :I know little about videos and less about Smaug. No useful thoughts from me. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:13, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Advice needed I seek your counsel on the matter of the next administrator. As you know, there is a vote up for a new administrator and User:- Darkchylde is the widely fancied candidate but User:Gradivus is also seeking it and would be good. In your opinion, what makes a good administrator for this wiki at this time Quality or Quantity? Gradivus seems to an avid proofreader with extensive book knowledge and is good at re-writes but has been here less and has less edits. Darkchylde has been here a little longer and has 3581 edits and is a good organisor. Should these both (Quality or Quantity) be a factor or one, or do we simply need just someone to watch, delete, and block and that is all? Your input will influence my vote.--DarkLantern (talk) 10:46, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the consultation. :#There is no limit on the permissible number of administrators. :#The positive attributes you have listed for each candidate are most encouraging but somewhat irrelevant to the position. :#Because your phrase "watch, delete, and block" sums up the main powers that administrators gain, we should be happy to accept any reliable-looking contributors who offer. :---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:15, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Major vandalism seems to be going on 'User:Yourdadsdad IS RANSACKING PAGES ON THIS WIKIA!!!!!!' So far he's done in Orthanc and The Hobbit. None of the administrators seem to be on to block him. He is taking major pages and redirecting them, and without admin tools I cannot stop him or repair the damage. There doesn't even seem to be any "History" on the vandalized pages that I can use to recover the content. - Gradivus, 21:03, January 14, 2014 (UTC) *Thank you for your quick help! :) The vandal had turned the ransacked pages to Blog pages and there didn't seem to be any way for me to edit those. - Gradivus, 01:45, January 15, 2014 (UTC) *I have a "Rename" button on the "Edit" tab of normal pages, but he had turned it into a blog page, and there doesn't seem to be any way for me to edit a blog page – the "Edit" tab didn't even appear on it, and clicking on "Edit this page" under the "contribute" page also didn't let me edit anything. And as for the other page that he had created and given the same name (ie.g., ''Orthanc), I don't believe that as a non-admin I have the ability to delete pages. - Gradivus, 02:39, January 15, 2014 (UTC) **Yes, a blog page doesn't have an "Edit" tab. Don't you have a toolbar along the bottom of each page? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:56, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ***Hmm… I do now. Apparently it was collapsed; I found the little black button at the bottom right that said "Show" if I hovered my mouse over it, and sure enough when I clicked it I now have the black bar. It doesn't have an Edit button for me, though… Aha! Figured it out: I added "Edit" to my black toolbar. But using it on a "Blog posts" page like this one for instance just takes me to a special page entitled "Create a new blog listing page". - Gradivus (Talk) *I'll have to see if I can edit my signature to make it clickable and put the talk button on it. I don't know why mine isn't already clickable; I thought the ~~~~ was supposed to automatically create a clickable signature with talk page, no? For this post, I'll manufacture one individually. - Gradivus, 02:39, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Gradivus (Talk) **Maybe you have manipulated it and lost the link. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:56, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ***I don't think so. How would I manipulate the four tilde function? - Gradivus (Talk) (No, it's not fixed; I'm coding in my signatures manually right now.) ****You can't manipulate the tildes, but they produce what you give them. See your Preferences. My Custom Signature is -- User:Robin Patterson (Talk) and you could copy that with just the name changed. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:36, January 15, 2014 (UTC) *****Done. (I should have remembered the Preferences "signature" widget.) Thanks! - Gradivus (Talk) 13:24, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Further cleanup needed *Okay, I don't know how you did it, but you managed to properly fix The Hobbit (films), leaving it restored with its full history attached. Now I think perhaps we should delete the pages here and here? Or is that possible? - Gradivus (Talk) ::One I can't edit or delete, but they are both fairly harmless redirects now. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:11, January 15, 2014 (UTC) *Unfortunately, DarkLantern hasn't fared so well with The Hobbit. It's way messed up, and the History is missing. The original page with all the History still exists, here, but it's still named Gandalf and The Adventures of Short People and is designated a "Blog posts" page so it can't be edited. Can you do your magic to un-Blog it and restore it to its correct name, while deleting the other one? ::I'll have a look at those. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:36, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorted, I think. Surely DarkLantern has a "Rename" button on his toolbar? On mine it is in between "What links here" and "Recent changes". Anyway, I've left a note suggesting checking The Hobbit. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:11, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Looks like you did it! Now just the detritus pages [http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Blog:Gandalf_and_The_Adventures_of_Short_People:_The_Movie one] and [http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Blog:Gandalf_and_The_Adventures_of_Short_People:_The_Movie?redirect=no two] remain. (The vandal really knew how to screw things up with his Blog page trick.) I'll have to learn all your techniques if anyone ever makes me an Admin. - Gradivus (Talk) 13:24, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::I tried deleting those two redirects from the Admin Dashboard and one was "deleted". When I clicked on the link above, the page is still present. If we can't find a solution, I suggest we ask help from Wikia. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 13:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi robin. I am a big fan of the Lord of the Rings, and I wonder if you can give me some advice on how to become an administrator. I wish to become an administrator because I want to improve Lord of the Rings wiki and let everyone understand what a good website it is. New Gothmog page Someone has made a new (Balrog) Gothmog page but since we already have one I've put ip up for deletion. Could you confirm this? Abandon the search for Truth; settle for a good fantasy - [[User:Horakoeri|Horakoeri]] (talk) 13:07, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :If we already have one, nobody can make a new one. Your link is unclear to me. Presumably the page name is not exactly the same, in which case I guess merging would be a good option rather than deletion. Incidentally, to link to a page on this wiki all that you need is the page name in double square brackets (though it needs a colon in front if it's a file or category). -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:34, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I messed up the links, my bad. I meant to say that the page Gothmog (Balrog) has been made by a wikia contributor which, as far as I know, did not contain any new information after reading through the Gothmog page. Abandon the search for Truth; settle for a good fantasy - [[User:Horakoeri|Horakoeri]] (talk) 14:47, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :::In that case it would be best left as a redirect, so that we don't have someone else wasting their time and ours by re-creating it. If one user can think that that's a good name, someone else can. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:28, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Redirects Oh hello there! It's nice to meet you. The only fellow administrators I have ever met here are Dark & Dark. You're referring to the category-redirects, correct? (The only page-redirect I deleted was something as obscure as Artano.) I have begun restoring category-redirects that one might easily add to an article. Thank you for your notice - it is never problem for my activity to be kept in check. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 16:35, July 4, 2016 (UTC) How to find new fantasy franchises to get into Hello Robin, I am currently doing a study on the challenges fantasy fans face in finding the next fantasy franchise they would like to get into and where to get access to that content. Given your role as an admin for the LoTR Wiki, I would be keen to interview you to get your thought on this. What would be the best way to do this and would you have some availability to connect on this over the coming weeks? Best, Fantasynexus2019 (talk) 22:00, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Saw your reply to fantasynexus An hour's walk from where you live..? Did you ever meet Jackson or folks affiliated with the filming? '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 04:51, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :No, but there's still an outside although I would need train and bus to reach his current HQ in an hour now that it has moved to south-east Wellington. --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:38, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: category redirects I've never found myself using a "Category redirect" the way normal page redirects are always used. What is useful about the one you linked? If no existing article is categorized under "Middle-earth books", it can serve no purpose. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage''' 04:44, March 22, 2019 (UTC) :A category redirect SHOULD be empty. Anyone who tries to put something in that category can see where they should have put it instead, and will edit it accordingly if they are responsible editors. If you delete it, they can start up again with no indication that it's not the best category. Different mechanism from an article redirect but same purpose - encourage the use of "correct" pages instead of proliferating "incorrect" pages*. ----- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:49, March 22, 2019 (UTC)